The Night Spider
by Harem Master123
Summary: While on a field trip, Fletcher ends up obtaining spider powers in a similar fashion to our favorite webhead. Fletcher, having grown up being bullied by friends and sometimes family as well as other people decides to use his powers to protect the people of San Francisco. I don't own Spider-Man or ANT Farm. The pairing is Folive


AN I don't own anything important!

Fletcher sighed as he sat next to Angus on the bus while they headed to the newest Oscorp building in San Francisco. Frankly, Fletcher could care less, but this was getting him out of classes at Z-Tech. Fletcher looked over and saw Angus glaring out the window of the bus which made him sigh. Angus was still upset that Fletcher and Olive were now dating and refused to talk to him. Heck Angus kicked him out of their room. Fletcher has been sleeping in the hallway in front of the door to their room for a week. He hasn't told anybody because he didn't want Angus to get in trouble and also because he was pretty sure no one would care since no one really cares if something happens to him, well except Olive and Chyna, but only if something really bad happens to him.

Fletcher suddenly felt the bus stop and heard Zoltan's voice, but a huge feeling of dread overcame him. _"What was that?"_ Fletcher thought to himself only to be interrupted as Angus pushed him out of the seat and onto the floor. Before Fletcher could get up all the other students started heading out of the bus which ended up with him being trampled over. After everyone got off, Fletcher forced himself up and walked off the bus too while limping.

"Fletcher! What happened?" Olive asked him as she ran over to him and hugged him making him flinch. "I-It's nothing, I fell out of the seat and was trampled over since no one saw me," Fletcher explained to her, but she just looked past him and saw Angus smirking at Fletcher which made her frown. Olive just kissed his cheek and grabbed a hold of his hand while smiling at him. "Come on Fletcher lets head on in," Olive told him before they headed on in.

_Oscorp - San Francisco building_

Fletcher was actually shocked when he stepped in the building. He looked around and saw spiders in cases, scientists studying pieces of different kinds of spiders, large cases of spider fluids (he guessed), etc. "Hey Olive, why are there so many spiders and spider related things in here?" Fletcher whispered to her so Zoltan wouldn't get angry at him for talking while their tour guide is talking. Olive just smiled back at him and said,"Fletcher, Oscorp is currently studying spiders and how they perform as well as their DNA." Fletcher nodded his head before seeing an interesting red spider so he slowly let go of Olive's hand and walked over to get a better look at it. Olive just smiled before continuing with the rest of the group knowing that Fletcher will catch up soon.

Fletcher looked at it closely and flinched as it jumped at him, but remembered it was in a container. Fletcher suddenly heard the tour guide begin to talk about the spiders. "These 15 spiders have been genetically created to have every skill of each spider in existence," the tour guide said. Suddenly Chyna who was looking at the cases, saw that one was empty. "Um ma'am one is empty," Chyna told her. The tour guide looked at it in shock and quickly replied,"I'm sure the scientist are working on it, now lets continue." Zoltan and the group followed her, but Fletcher walked over to the empty case instead and looked around to try and see if he could find it when a pain sensation went through the back of his neck like something bit him. Fletcher quickly slapped the back of his neck and saw a spider jump to the ground.

"Oh no..." Fletcher mumbled before deciding to hurry up and catch up with the group before Zoltan notices that he's gone. As Fletcher caught up, Angus tripped him making him fall flat on his face which caused everyone to laugh except Olive who ran to his side to help him up. "Angus that was not nice! Apologize now!" Olive yelled at him, but Angus just scoffed and walked off with the rest of the group.

Fletcher groaned and sat up. "I hate my life," he mumbled as he looked up to Olive who hugged him before helping him back to his feet. "Come on Fletcher lets head back to the dorms, we can hang out there. Also you can sit with me on the way back. I know you didn't fall out of your seat on the way here," Olive told him with a smile on her face.

Fletcher just nodded as he walked with her out of the building before his eyes blurred over. Olive noticed him stop and walked over to him with a concerned expression. "Fletcher are you okay?" she asked him. Fletcher was going to answer her before everything went black and he fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. The last thing he heard was Olive yelling,"Fletcher!" Olive quickly went to his side and put his head on her lap. "Someone! We need help!" A scientist heard her and saw that Fletcher was unconscious so he quickly called the Paramedics.

Zoltan was wondering what was taking Fletcher and Olive so long so he came back inside to tell them to hurry when he saw the situation. "Olive what happened to Fletcher?" Zoltan asked he came up to them. "I don't know! He was just fine one second and the next he fell unconscious," Olive told him as she looked down at Fletcher.

Fletcher suddenly started spasming scaring Olive who tried to calm him, but Fletcher continued for the next five minutes before he stopped moving and started to breathe shallowy. Olive just hugged his head to her tightly, fearing the worst. Zoltan was also worried seeing as to how even though he doesn't show it, recently he has been looking at Fletcher as if Fletcher was his own son with Fletcher looking at Zoltan like he was his father. "Did someone call the ambulance?" Zoltan asked Olive who nodded.

"Yeah some scientist did, but do you think Fletcher will last long enough?" Olive asked him, but Zoltan just looked away seeing that he didn't have an answer. Suddenly flashing lights showed up and two people ran in with a gurney. They quickly loaded Fletcher on and took him back to the ambulance with Olive and Zoltan, who told the bus driver to take the other students back to school, joining them.

_Meanwhile, Fletcher's mindscape_

Fletcher saw that he was standing on some unseen ground with everywhere else being completely black."W-Where am I? Olive! Chyna! Mr. Grundy?!" Fletcher yelled as he began walking around. As he took a step, a light appeared and the darkness underneath him that was covering the ground vanished and revealed that he was on a platform. Fletcher was shocked and looked around even more. "This must be a dream," he mumbled to himself.

**"This is no dream young one,"** a voice said causing Fletcher to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned around and saw a huge, 14 foot large spider staring at him. "A huge s-s-spider?!" Fletcher yelled as he ran away only to almost fall off the platform.

**"Fletcher. Don't worry. I am not here to hurt you. You remember the spider that bit you right?" **Fletcher timidly nodded, **"Well you have been given spider powers thanks to it, and I am here to show that you're spider powers are growing. The larger I get the stronger your spider powers become. The fact I'm already this large goes to show how strong you will become as you get older. When you reach 18, I will fuse with you so that you're powers cannot be removed because as long as I'm separated from you, I can always be removed by something."**

"So am I going to grow six arms and a ton of freaky eyes...no offense?" Fletcher asked him, being scared out of his mind. **"Don't worry you won't grow any new features. You're strength will be increased to where you can now lift 10 tons, when you're older you can lift 20 tons. You speed and agility has increased amazingly, you can now outrun cars until they start speeding to 80 mph. You have what I call spider sense which allows you to sense when danger is coming at you. You are also able to shoot webbing out of wrist which will allow you to web swing and web things up. You have to pull your middle two fingers back to shoot it out. You can also wall crawl, you can't use your feet for wall crawling when wearing shoes though, but if you're wearing a tight skin suit like spandex you can use your feet. You are also unaffected by poisons and hormones that have the power to mind control. If anything new happens I will contact you since we can talk mentally,"** the spider explained. Fletcher was shocked and sat down to let all of this new knowledge seep in.

"So this isn't a dream?" Fletcher asked the giant spider. The giant spider just nodded his head and said, **"Fletcher I hope you know not to play around with your powers and to use them for good."** Fletcher looked down and looked back at all the times he was bullied and insulted before nodding his head and standing up. "I promise you that I will protect everybody and stop evil with these new powers of mine!" Fletcher yelled before seeing the place begin to vanish.

"What's happening?!" Fletcher asked him. The spider smiled before his form shifted to that of a tall man with his face hidden by the darkness. He then smirked as he said,"You're waking up Fletcher. Talk to you soon." Fletcher saw his hand vanish and then the rest of his body began vanishing as well."

_Real World-Hospital_

Fletcher shot up in the hospital bed that he was laying in. He looked around and saw the heart meter. "Must have been taken to the hospital when I collapsed. That...that wasn't a dream. Even though it seems so unlikely I just can't accept that it was a dream," Fletcher mumbled to himself as he began to get out of bed when he heard shuffling making him look over and see Olive sitting up in the chair next to his bed. "Fletcher?" she asked in a very tired voice.

"Oh Olive. I'm sorry for waking you," Fletcher apologized as he got out of bed. Olive's eyes shot open and she jumped up and hugged him tightly. "You're okay! You had me so worried Fletcher. You collapsed and then you started spasming and then-" Fletcher cut Olive off by kissing her and then hugging her as gently as possible as he remembered what the spider told him about his strength.

"I'm sorry for worrying you so much Olive. How about we head back to the school now huh?" Fletcher asked her as she just nodded and they began to leave when suddenly a weird feeling appeared in his head making Fletcher grab Olive and pull her away from the wall. Suddenly the wall exploded with great force. "Where's the doctor! I need him to heal me!" Fletcher, Olive, and other doctors looked up in shock as a man who's body looked like it was decaying. The man began walking in their direction and the path he was leaving showed that with each step, the ground under him was decaying away as well.

"What's going on?!" Olive yelled in shock. Fletcher looked around and sighed before looking over at Olive. "Olive, hurry, run! I'll hold him off!" Fletcher told her as he jumped up and ran at the guy who scoffed and slapped him away. Sending him through a wall. "Fletcher!" Olive yelled before a doctor grabbed her and pulled her away from the guy.

Fletcher groaned as he sat up before noticing his shirt decaying so he quickly took it off. "I need to stop that guy. He is clearly not human anymore and the only one around who can stop him is me. I can't let people know who I am though," Fletcher mumbled as he looked around and saw blankets. He quickly ripped them up and made one a scarf to hide the bottom half of his face and another a hood to cover the top of his face. He then got another blanket and wrapped it around his torso so if he was touched again, he wouldn't decay away.

Fletcher then ripped another blanket into small pieces and wrapped them around his hands to cover them so he could punch the guy. Fletcher then jumped out of the room and landed in a crouching position, but saw that the guy was gone. "Great," he mumbled before he noticed the decayed footsteps. "Well well this became much easier!" Fletcher yelled happily before jumping up to the ceiling and crawling in the direction the footsteps were going.

As Fletcher continued he heard two voices. One the decaying guy, the other, he guessed was a doctor. "You did this to me! Now fix me!" the decaying guy yelled angrily. The doctor huddled in the corner in fear. "I-I didn't mean to, I injected you with the wrong substance. I promise you that I will do all I can to heal you just give me time," the doctor pleaded, but the decaying guy just took a step forward.

"No! Do it now or else!" he yelled as he was about to touch the guy only to feel his hand stop. "Now now big guy. The doctor can't do anything while being this pressured. Maybe you should give him some time. So in the meantime, just come with me and I'll hand you over to police so you can wait for the cure in a nice comfy jail cell," Fletcher told him while holding his hand back with a strand of web.

"Who are you?!" the guy asked angrily as he made the web decay. Fletcher just looked up and thought to himself. _"Hm what should I call myself...wait...I know!"_ "I'm the Night Spider! Now back away from the doctor," Fletcher told him as he got into a fighting position to seem somewhat more threatening even though he was only half the guy's height.

"Yeah right. Now back off kid. I'm going to kill you if you don't!" The guy yelled as he shot some acid like substance from his hand at Fletcher who's spider sense let him see it coming ahead of time so he jumped to the ceiling. Fletcher then shot about 10 strands of web at the guy, webbing him in a coccoon. Fletcher then ran over to the doctor, who passed out from fear, picked him up with one hand, punched the window of the office out, threw the doctor out the window, and quickly shot a web at himand stuck it to the wall of the hospital.

Suddenly the coccoon decayed away causing Fletcher to look back over in the guy's direction. "No! You let him get away! I'll kill you!" he yelled as he started shooting the acid stuff at him again. Fletcher quickly dodged each blast only to be punched into the wall. He saw the blanket begin decaying so he tore it off. "You know...you need a name...how about Decay. I was thinking Poison, but then I realized, No that sounds too cool," Fletcher said while smirking as he saw Decay get even more irritated.

"Die!" Decay yelled as he charged Fletcher who flipped over him, shot a web at his back, spun around, and threw him through the wall, making him crash into the hallway. Fletcher ran out the door and quickly dodged a blast from Decay thanks to his spider sense. "Hey Decay! Try harder if you want to kill me!" Fletcher yelled as he ran down the hallway as fast as he could with Decay chasing after him angrily. Fletcher kept dodging each of Decay's blasts before seeing the sign for the bathrooms for patients who are extremely overweight and can't use normal size bath tubs.

He shot a web at the ceiling and swung into the room and turned on the water to fill the tub. "Hey Decay! What's wrong can't catch me? I'm not trying hard. This is my first fight with someone," Fletcher mocked him hoping to distract him from the water. Decay, who had made it into the room, growled at him before shooting a huge acid ball at Fletcher who's eyes widened so he shot a ton of web out in a split second and made it into a large shield covering himself. The acid ball hit it and the web decayed away exposing Fletcher who quickly dodged the next acid blast and shot a web ball at Decay which hit him in the face. "Augh!" Decay yelled as he began trying to pull it off.

Fletcher saw that the huge tub was full so he turned the water off, shot a web at Decay's back, jumped up while pulling Decay into the air, and threw him into the tub. Fletcher then stood there while waiting for Decay to burst back out. Suddenly the side of the tub began decaying away. Fletcher jumped to the ceiling to dodge the huge wave of water that came out of the tub. Fletcher saw a drenched, pissed off Decay stand up. "So you got me wet. What was that suppose to do?" he asked angrily as he glared up at Fletcher who smirked. "Now that you're wet, I can punch you without fear of my decaying away since the water is washing away the acid you use to decay things," Fletcher smirked behind the scarf as he jumped down to the ground.

"Oh yeah lets see!" Decay yelled angrily as he ran at Fletcher, planning to hit him, but Fletcher dodged the punch and uppercutted him to the ceiling using half his strength so it would be an immediate K.O. Fletcher then kicked him out the window and shot a huge web at a nearby building to hold Decay in place. He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from a nearby table outside of the bathroom they were in and wrote a note explaining how to keep him from decaying people and things and then threw it at the web.

Suddenly sirens started blaring making Fletcher look around and then sigh before shooting a web out the window at a nearby building and swinging out of the hospital. After a minute, he landed on the ground and threw off the blankets he was wearing and ran down the street at a normal human speed before stopping at a cafe.

"That was too close. Is all the criminals going to be that hard to defeat?" Fletcher mumbled to himself as a waitress came over to him and asked him what he would like. He asked for a cup of water and then leaned back in his seat. Suddenly he remembered something. "Olive!" he pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

_To Olive_  
_From Fletcher_

_Olive are you alright?!_

Fletcher waited a minute before he received a text from Olive.

_To Fletcher_  
_From Olive_

_Fletcher! You're alright! Thank goodness. I thought that freak killed you when he hit you through the wall. Where are you and how did you survive?_

Fletcher sighed in relief as he texted her back explaining how a superhero by the name of Night Spider saved him and that he was at the cafe. Olive replied back that she was at Z-Tech because Zoltan showed up and forced her to come with him. Fletcher smiled before drinking the water he ordered, leaving some money, and leaving the cafe. He headed down an alley, climbed up the wall of the cafe, and then shot a web at a nearby building and began web swinging back to Z-Tech.

AN Okay done with the first chapter. I hoped you like this. I know you guys are wondering why I keep doing Spidey crossovers. Well I am going to do a major crossover with all the Spidey crossovers featuring the people who get Spidey powers meeting Spider-Man. This excludes the Love Hina crossover one though, I have other plans for that one. I hope you like this and this is a Folive fic just to let you know. This takes place in a Marvel universe, but not Universe 616 which is the main Marvel universe. This is a different one in which Peter doesn't become Spider-Man.


End file.
